ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Andreas
History 'Background' Sometime prior to Ultimate Alien, Andreas was captured Aggregor, along with P'andor, Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus. Upon realizing they weren't in a prison but on a spaceship, Bivalvan realized that they couldn't make a run for it because there was nowhere to go. When Galapagus suggested sending out a distress signal, Bivalvan approved of it, while P'andor wanted to overthrow Aggregor and led Andreas in an attack on the bridge while Bivalvan, Ra'ad, and Galapagus went to send out a distress signal. Unfortunately, P'andor and Andreas' attack alerted Aggregor to their escape and they were all thrown back in their cell just as Galapagus sent a distress signal, which was picked up by Magister Prior Gilhil. He found them in their cell, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad used this moment to escape the cell again, but Galapagus seemed to betray them in exchange for his own freedom. However, Galapagus revealed that he lied and betrayed Aggregor. The five aliens stole a shuttle and escaped the ship, only to have Aggregor shoot them down and cause them to crash on Earth. Bivalvan opted to repair the ship as it was their only way off the planet, but P'andor stated they needed to split up. P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus and Ra'ad each went in separate directions while Bivalvan stayed to repair the shuttle. Sometime after this, Andreas met Argit. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Andreas was used by Argit to control the Forever Knights by offering insurance, if they refused, Andreas would cause an earthquake to destroy their castle, eventually making Argit a Forever King. After the knights overthrew Argit, they attempted to murder Andreas, but they were stopped by Ben and the others. During the battle, a vibrational weapon the knights used for executions was damaged and became a seismic bomb capable of wiping out everything within a five-mile radius. Andreas countered the vibrations released from the device as the Forever Knights' castle collapsed around him. Ben, Gwen and Kevin believed that he had perished, but Aggregor found him alive beneath the wreckage and teleported him back onto his ship and put him in a stasis pod along with Bivalvan, P'andor and Galapagus. Later, Andreas was controlled via a Mind Control Headband to attack Ben's group, fighting Kevin, though after his headband was destroyed, he was warped back to his capsule. Andreas was successfully absorbed by Aggregor, turning him into Ultimate Aggregor. Andreas, as well as the other aliens, were returned to life after Ultimate Kevin was turned back to normal and the power absorbed was returned to where it came from. Personality Andreas is reckless and oblivious, shown when he repeatedly used his powers inside a spaceship, despite multiple warnings that he could destroy the spaceship. Andreas is a little more gullible than hardheaded as he tends to make attachments to pretty much anyone whom he thinks is nice, becoming friendly with Argit and giving Kevin a bear hug for saving him. Andreas has shown himself to be a gentle giant, getting easily scared and thinks most people are his friends. Powers and Abilities Andreas have enhanced strength, durability and digging. Andreas can create powerful localised earthquakes by placing his hands on the ground and pumping the jackhammer pistons on his elbows. Weaknesses Andreas's armor is not strong enough to keep Argit's quills from affecting him. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Talpaedans Category:Males Category:Residents of the Andromeda Galaxy Category:Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Digging Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Earthquake Generation Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker